Redemption of a Dark Saiyan: Hope for the Future
by rimera
Summary: Join Gohan aka Kress and his brother, Kai Goten, as they try to repair a damaged universe. Third in the Redemption of a Dark Saiyan series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, guys, I'm back! For those of you who have just clicked on this story without reading anything else of mine, it's gonna be confusing unless you go in the following order: History of a Dark Saiyan, Redemption of a Dark Saiyan: Face the Past, Redemption of a Dark Saiyan: Faith in the Present, and then this one, Redemption of a Dark Saiyan: Hope for the Future. First one's really long, the others are pretty short. If you don't want to read the long one, you can just start at the first Redemption of a Dark Saiyan one, and pick up the rest from context clues. Kress is Gohan with a Saiyan name; Goten was turned into a Kai but looks the same, only with a white streak in his hair; and Pel is Bulma and Yamcha's daughter, the last true human in existence, and Goten's mate before he became a Kai. If you want the gruesome and painful details, read History of a Dark Saiyan. So, now you're more or less up to speed, on with the story!**

 **(Oh, and because I know you're all going to ask, I wrote in History of a Dark Saiyan that Goten was, in fact, born with a tail. I'm aware that many believe this not to be so, but DBZ never really says one way or the other, and even if it does, the situation of his birth in this story was different than in the canon, so there could easily be a logical explanation for it. Most likely, however, in the normal universe, Goku probably confessed to Chichi since the Saiyan incident that he had been the one to kill his grandfather, and Chichi didn't want Goten to ever have to deal with that psychological trauma and had it cut off at birth. In History of a Dark Saiyan, Chichi dies in childbirth, and Bulma cuts off Goten's tail because everyone in the civilized universe seemed to be afraid of Saiyans, and they had had to stop a few times on the way to Namek (not a lot of notice for fixing up the ship, you know?). Anyway, just thought I'd clear that up, it's going to come up soon…)**

Kress was finally starting to get the hang of living on Tech-Tech.

It hadn't been easy at first. In fact, at first, it had seemed nearly impossible. His first few nights here had been… well…

Maddening.

Prince Tarble lived on Tech-Tech, a world that was completely covered by one large city, that was designed like one large machine. It was a scientific work of art, really. On an intellectual level, Kress was in paradise.

Unfortunately, it was also inhabited by the Tech-Tech people, one of whom Prince Tarble was married to. They were short, pale, weak people with flat round heads, no hair, barely discernable facial features, and…

The _smell_ …

Kress had done a valiant job of holding in every emotion as he entered Prince Tarble's home. He had found himself bowing to the Prince's mate, leaving his boots by the door, not growling at all when she came close or asked him a question. Prince Tarble had then introduced his seven children. They were all half the size of his mate (who was very small, smaller than Prince Tarble, who was already very short for a Saiyan), with short spiky black hair on top of their flat round heads. They had tails, and all looked exactly the same. They also wore no armor. Kress had looked to Prince Tarble questioningly, but the prince had explained that they _had_ armor, just were not allowed to wear it in the house. He told Kress he trained all seven of his sons, and that they were much stronger than other Tech-Techs, and were almost as strong as he was. It helped Kress feel a little more at ease, and he was starting to relax a little.

Until it was time to eat.

Kress had tried calling to his brother, but Kai Goten had told him that he was busy with something very important, a mission from the Supreme Kai, and that he would tell him more information when he was finished. Kress had excused himself from meal time, and went to the room Prince Tarble's mate, Gure, had set aside for him. He tried to meditate, to calm himself, to do _anything_ , but nothing was working. He was ready to tell Prince Tarble he had to leave the planet, when he sensed the prince enter his room.

"Kress. Something is troubling you," he said, closing the door behind him. He was standing not far away, his arms crossed, and Kress was reminded of Vegeta.

Kress scowled. "It isn't safe for me to be around these people. I need to go," he said finally, hating himself for his weakness, but knowing it was for the best.

Prince Tarble frowned. "Why? Kress, you've been nothing but polite, I don't see why-"

"NOW!" Kress said, his teeth clenched, as he glared at the small prince. "Take me back _now_!"

Prince Tarble's eyes widened for a moment, then he scowled, stepping forward. "Not until you tell me what the problem is," he said bravely. He was not that strong of a fighter by Saiyan standards, standards that Kress had long since surpassed. And yet, he did not flinch as he spoke to Kress. "That's an _order_ ," he added, his gaze determined.

Kress fought to calm himself, fought not to make _this_ prince, _these_ people, more victims for his conscience to deal with. He closed his eyes. "These people… the Tech-Tech. I didn't know… what they were called, but… I've encountered them before," he said, swallowing hard.

Prince Tarble nodded, starting to understand. "You mean, you've killed them before," he said knowingly.

Kress opened his eyes, glaring at the prince. "No. You think… you think I blasted them away or something…" he said, his hands shaking, sweat forming on his brow. "You don't understand…"

"Then make me understand," Prince Tarble said, taking another step towards him. "What happened?"

Kress turned away in shame, clenching his fists. "Frieza… he had figured out we planned to overthrow him," he said shakily. "He summoned Prince Vegeta… and…" Drops of blood began dripping from Kress's clenched fists, where his nails dug into his palms, but he ignored it. "When Vegeta returned, he was… he was _changed_. _Mad_. He killed my uncle, Raditz. That… that was when he started training me…" he said, teeth clenched. "He… he starved me. I was only allowed to eat…. my victims," he whispered, his lip curled. "He _treated_ me… he _made_ me… into an _animal_. I… started to _think_ like an animal. I…" He shuddered, turning his head farther away. "These people, _your_ people. I… I _ate_ them. A colony of them. They were… _intoxicating_ ," he hissed, swallowing hard. "Do you see why you need to send me away? How… how can I sit here, and be fed by your family… when I used to hunt their kind down and eat them alive? How can you think I'm no danger to them, when I know what they _taste like_?!" he spat harshly.

Prince Tarble regarded him silently for a long moment before he spoke. "Because you're _not_ an animal," he said, his voice soft but stern, causing Kress to look at him, surprised. "You're a _Saiyan_. We use our instincts, but we are not controlled by them," he said, frowning. "Kress, you told me you killed my brother. You did it without trying, didn't you? How difficult was it?" he asked.

Kress swallowed, confused by the change in subject. "He… he was weakened by Frieza's torture…" he said, defending his former prince.

"How _difficult_ was it?" Prince Tarble asked again, his gaze never leaving Kress's.

"I… not difficult. I didn't intend… I was powering up, and…" Kress said, and Prince Tarble cut him off.

"You killed Vegeta accidentally, by powering up," he said, scowling. "My brother and I had our differences, but I _know_ he was a better man than the one who trained you," he said. "He would never have been _stupid_ enough or _weak_ enough to die the way he did, and he would _never_ have been cruel enough to do what he did to you," he said. "The man who trained you was _not_ my brother. He was a shadow, a creation of Frieza's, and not worthy of any more of your memories! So, tell me, Kress, will you let Frieza's minion get the best of your mind? Does Frieza's poison remain in you still? Will you let him defeat you, even after you ripped him to pieces?!" he demanded.

Kress had never thought of that. He was stunned, speechless, as Prince Tarble turned and left. He was still sitting there when Prince Tarble returned, this time with a large tray of food, which he laid on the table in Kress's room. "The next time we have a meal, you will come get your own," he told him, in no uncertain terms. "And then, the time after that, you will eat with us. You will _not_ eat my mate or my children. You won't eat _anyone_ , on this planet or any other. Do you understand?" he asked.

Kress swallowed, then nodded. "Y-yes, my prince," he said softly.

Prince Tarble left, closing the door behind him.

Outside the door, Gure pulled him to the side, speaking softly. "You are so _mean_ to him, my husband," she scolded him.

Prince Tarble blushed. "It's just how Saiyans talk to each other. I'm his _prince_ , I have to be a _little_ mean," he said. He frowned slightly. "Kress has had a very hard life. He needs a firm hand, to help him find his way. Anything less than that, he would take as an _insult_ , or worse, a threat to his _strength_ ," he explained.

Gure sighed. "I do not understand your ways, my husband, but I will do my best to support you. You don't think he will eat the _children_ , do you?" she asked, worried.

Prince Tarble shook his head, smirking. "That would be like admitting defeat. And a Saiyan _never_ does that," he said, bending over to kiss Gure above the eye, a very tender spot for the Tech-Tech. "Now, we should probably make sure the children aren't eating _each other,_ " he said, causing Gure to giggle as they returned to the dining room.

That night, Kress stayed up again. He knew two nights in a row of no sleep were bad, but he'd gone longer. Besides, Kai Goten would return at some point, and he would be able to sleep again.

 _Pathetic_ , he thought to himself. I'm using Goten as a crutch. _Just like I used the energy absorber,_ he thought, frowning. There had to be a way to keep himself from destroying everything around him while he was asleep, a way that did not involve snuggling up next to his brother like some… _cub_.

And then his door opened.

A short, pale face with black spiky hair peered at him from impossibly tiny eyes, and Kress clenched his jaw. _Not food, not food, not food_ he repeated to himself in his mind. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly, needing the cub to go away.

Prince Tarble's son… which one was this? They all looked alike to Kress… He just stood, blinking at him. "Your light kept me up," he said, his voice high pitched, grating on Kress's nerves. "Why aren't you sleepin', Mr. Kress?" he asked.

Kress growled low in his throat at that. "I'm not tired," he lied, scowling.

The cub cocked his head, a movement that was made more pronounced by the flat shape of it, and frowned. "You're tired, you got dark eyes like Papa gets," he said, pointing. He smirked. "It's 'cause you're all alone, isn't it?" he asked.

Kress frowned. Were these people telepaths like the Yardrat? "What are you going on about?" he asked, trying to sound as intimidating as he could so the cub would leave.

He could see from the cub's demeanor that there was no chance of that happening.

Kress narrowed his eyes. "Go away," he told the cub directly. The cub did not move. Kress growled. "Leave me alone!"

The cub responded by entering the room completely. He then did the unthinkable; he crawled into Kress's bed next to where he was meditating.

Kress glared at the little cub… thing. He was snuggling up next to him, his tail wrapping around Kress's arm.

Kress swallowed hard.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep. All he knew was, when Prince Tarble woke him up, the little cub was wrapped protectively in Kress's arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was a month ago.

Now Kress was in Prince Tarble's training room, wearing a personal gravity generator, sparring with the prince. The gravity generators made them equal, with Kress's being set well above Prince Tarble's. The two were sparring in their base forms, having agreed to no energy attacks beforehand; while the force field protecting this room was highly advanced, it would not stand up to Kress's energy attacks at his level.

Prince Tarble was close to becoming a Super Saiyan, Kress cold tell. And Kress…

He was close to something big. He just didn't know what.

' _Gohan, can you hear me?_ ' a voice called in his mind. Distracted, Kress dropped his guard, allowing Prince Tarble to slug him across the face. He smirked at the prince, and dropped him with a kick.

"Goten, kinda in the middle of something," he grunted, earning a raised eyebrow from Prince Tarble, who was just about to rush at him.

 _'Oh, I see, at first, it's 'Goten, come get me,' and now you're too busy…'_ came Kai Goten's snide response, and Kress sighed, glancing at Prince Tarble, who gave a patient nod.

"I take it the mission went well?" Kress asked, grabbing a towel as the prince did the same.

' _Depends on your definition, but I think it went as well as was possible. Are you ready to go after the capsule?'_ Kai Goten asked.

Kress groaned inwardly. "Yeah. The Yardrat Council is ready for a prototype model, so they can duplicate the technology according to the parameters I laid out," he said.

' _Kay, didn't understand any of that, but… I'm ready when you are,'_ Goten said, laughing.

"My prince," Kress said, "I need to disappear for a while, to get the capsule from an alternate universe," he said.

Prince Tarble raised an eyebrow. "The alternate universe where my brother is still alive?" he asked curiously. "May I come along?" he asked.

"Goten? That won't break any rules will it?" Kress asked, knowing his brother was already treading a fine line as it was.

 _'Ha! After what I just went through, North Kai owes me one. Just promise nothing bad happens to Prince Tarble, and he can come along,'_ Goten replied.

Kress gave the prince a nod. "Grab on," he said, holding out his arm, which the prince took. Suddenly, there was a hand on Kress's shoulder, and the two of them were pulled backwards, and out of existence.

Prince Tarble looked around, feeling rather ill. "That was… unnerving," he said, getting his bearings.

Kress grunted. "Takes a while to get used to," he said.

"Ha!" Kai Goten said from behind them, as they both turned to face the saiyan-made-kai. "Don't let Gohan fool you, Prince Tarble, he still complains every time. Not sure what the big deal is, it's just a minor reality shift, your molecules just need to reorganize themselves, that's all," he said with a shrug.

Prince Tarble raised an eyebrow at that, suppressing a laugh. He still wasn't sure what to make of the Kai, he looked and acted so… well… mortal? He knew from things Kress had told him that the Kai was once half-saiyan, and half a type of alien called 'human', like Kress himself. Though, the two brothers could not be any more different. Kress behaved like any battle-hardened Saiyan warrior, though sometimes Tarble suspected it was nothing more than extremely thick armor, protecting someone who was actually kind and caring, and quite intelligent. Kai Goten, on the other hand, acted nothing like a Saiyan, except in those rare moments when he did for his or Kress's benefit.

The planet they would be going to, this 'Earth', was where the two men came from, the planet of the humans, and Tarble was certain it would be interesting. And not just because he would get to see an alternate version of his brother.

"Thank you for allowing me to come," Prince Tarble told Kai Goten. "I hope it's not too much trouble," he said.

Kai Goten grinned. "Like I told Gohan, North Kai owes me one. This'll be our first trip there on purpose, though, so try to stick together, and I'll try not to scatter everyone's atoms all over creation, okay?" he said flippantly.

Kress growled at that, but Prince Tarble had another question. "If I may ask, Kai Goten… why do you keep calling Kress 'Gohan'?"

Kai Goten shot his brother a look. Kress pointedly looked away. " _Gohan_ …" Goten said warningly, causing Kress to sigh heavily.

"Gohan was the name my father gave me when I was born," Kress grumbled, glaring at Goten.

Prince Tarble frowned at that. "Why would your father name you _that_?" he asked, concerned.

Kress scowled. "Because he hit his head on a damn rock when he was a kid, and lost all of his memories, and the human who found him was named 'Gohan', which in their language _doesn't_ mean _'mewling wounded beast'_!" he spat angrily. "So, when my uncle found me, he took pity on me and gave me a _real_ name, which I've used practically all my life, but my brother somehow thinks it's a bad thing, and insists on calling me a name that I _hate_!" he said, his fists clenched.

Kai Goten's eyes widened, and he snapped his fingers. "Oh, that reminds me!" he said, "Dad said he wants an apology when you go back. A _human_ apology," he said, backing away slightly at Kress's glare.

" _Father_ wants an apology from _me_?!" he hissed.

Kai Goten crossed his arms, and scowled. "Not _our_ father, the _alternate universe_ version, and you owe one to _both_!" he said darkly. "Even _you_ admitted to me that what you did in the alternate universe was wrong. You almost destroyed their _planet_! And all for your anger at someone _else_! You remember human apologies, I _know_ you do. You will go to Son Goku first, and _then_ you may go see Bulma and Vegeta," he said, crossing his arms. "And just to make sure you do, _I'm_ coming with you," he said, eyebrow raised.

Kress growled at that, then turned away. "Forget it. We don't need the capsule that badly, I think I remember enough-"

"You're going," Prince Tarble said, his arms crossed as well, and Kress shot him a glare, which Tarble matched. "Or have you forgotten your responsibility to _our_ universe? Saiyans don't apologize with words, we apologize with _actions_. It just so happens that this 'human apology' is necessary for your _s_ _aiyan_ apology to what's left of the universe you tried to destroy. So, _get on with it_!" he said fiercely.

Kress met his glare for a long moment, then looked down. "Yes, my prince," he grumbled, and looked at Goten. "Let's get this over with," he said.

Kai Goten blinked at the exchange. He had hoped that Prince Tarble would be a good influence on Kress, but he had never expected them to get along like _this_. He would have to inquire of the Saiyan Prince how his brother had done in the month he was away. He felt like he missed something important…

"Okay, this way, then," he said, and led the way down the corridor. He stopped at a blank wall, and gazed at it. "Take us to the alternate Earth that Gohan fell into last time," he said to the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue light shot across the wall, and a door appeared. Kai Goten glanced over at Kress. "Gohan, it has to be you to open it, your feelings about it are strongest," he said. Kress took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The three of them found themselves in a clothing store, where a woman came up to them, asking if they needed any help finding anything. Kress grunted to himself. Much easier doing this when you're not naked, he thought, pointedly ignoring the smirk that appeared on his brother's face.

Soon the three departed, and Kress glanced up at the sky. "The place we lived was on Mt. Pouzu, to the west," he pointed, lifting into the air.

The other two followed. "You know, Gohan, you can just sense father's energy," Kai Goten said, causing Kress to shoot him a glare. "Or not… Fine, let's do it your way," he said, sighing. He slowed just a bit to put him even with Prince Tarble. "Has he been sleeping? Eating? He hasn't _eaten_ anyone, has he?" he asked quietly.

Prince Tarble cast him a glance as they flew. "Kress had some trouble at first, but he's really started to come around. And, _no_ , he hasn't eaten anyone," he said.

"I can hear you both, you know!" Kress called back from where he flew.

Kai Goten smirked. "Yeah, I know!" he shot back impishly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived, Kress stopped across the clearing from the house, the other two landing behind them. He swallowed hard, and glanced at Kai Goten. "That's it," he said to his little brother, who was gazing at the place, wide-eyed. "That's where we both started."

Just then, a woman with black hair tied into a bun and a red dress came out of the house, with a basket of wet linens. She began to hang them one by one, and Kress took a step back. "I… I can't…" he whispered.

Kai Goten looked from him to the woman, then back. "Is… is that _mother_?" he asked softly.

Kress nodded, his eyes widened in terror. "I can't let her see me," he said, his voice shaking. "She can't see what I've become…"

Kai Goten frowned, glancing at the woman who was softly humming to herself. "She seems happy," he said softly.

Kress scowled. "Because her _sons_ are alive and well on Earth," he grunted. "I won't diminish that happiness, by showing her what _could_ have happened," he said.

"Then maybe you should start by talking to me," a voice said from behind them.

The three men turned around, to see a saiyan in an orange gi, carrying a fish three times his size. He put down the fish and stepped closer to them, scowling. " _Gohan_ ," he said by way of greeting, addressing Kress only.

Kai Goten was about to say something, but Prince Tarble placed a hand on his arm, and gestured with his head. The Kai was confused, but followed him as they walked some distance away.

When they stopped, Kai Goten asked, "What's wrong, Prince Tarble?"

The prince shot him a glance. "I'm given to understand you don't know much about our culture," he said softly.

Kai Goten shrugged. "I've been trying to learn. I speak with my grandfather, Bardock, in HFIL from time to time, and sometimes my uncle Raditz, though he doesn't like dealing with me much," he said, still confused.

Prince Tarble nodded. "Your father also doesn't know much about Saiyan culture, correct?" he asked.

Kai Goten nodded. "Yeah, like Gohan said, he suffered a blow to the head as a child, and doesn't remember anything about Saiyans. All _our_ version of him knew was what he had learned from Uncle Raditz, and North Kai… and that wasn't much."

"Did they fight? Have they _ever_ fought?" Prince Tarble asked.

"Yeah," Kai Goten said, frowning. "They were fighting when I got here the last time. Bardock had told me that they needed to. Is _that_ what this is about?" he asked.

Prince Tarble frowned. "Saiyan families are more _physical_ than they are _verbal_ ," he said. "You can tell how strong a relationship is between a father and his son by the way they fight. This 'human apology' he came to give, may be a token of obedience, but the rift between them will never truly be healed until they have a true spar. The last time they fought… it was one-sided, wasn't it?" he asked knowingly.

Kai Goten blinked. "Gohan is much stronger than father… I think he let father win," he said softly.

Prince Tarble nodded. "Kress feels immensely guilty about what he's done, but that guilt is eating away at him. He allowed your father to win because he wished to be punished. That's not a healthy attitude for a Saiyan to have about himself," he said, frowning. "I am surprised he is still alive. A Saiyan as conflicted as your brother would likely have thrown himself into the toughest battle he could, a battle he knew he could not win, so he could die like a warrior. Yet he has not done so," he mused.

Kai Goten nodded. "I stopped him from throwing his life away, and I told him what awaited whenever he died. I challenged him to stay in the world of the living, to try to help those who survived the damage he wrought," he said.

"That explains it, then," Prince Tarble said. He sighed. "When I spoke last with _my_ father, before he was murdered, we fought. I fought well, with the best of my ability, and he cleaned the floor with me. In my heart, I always remember him, _so_ strong, respecting me with that battle, with his _strength._ Your brother tells me you were not always a Kai. Before you were, did you ever have the chance to fight with your father?" he asked.

Kai Goten sighed. "I was lucky… I got to see him in Otherworld. We actually fought in a tournament against each other, and afterward, he helped train me to become a Kai. I remember the last time _we_ fought, too," he said, smiling fondly.

Prince Tarble smirked. " _That's_ what Kress needs. A good fight with his father, that will help them both. Until it happens, everything else, no matter how well-intentioned, is meaningless," he said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kress glared at Goku, barely noticing that Prince Tarble and Goten were leaving. He frowned. "My brother tells me you demand an _apology_ ," he said.

Goku's scowl deepened. "That depends," he said, crossing his arms.

Kress mirrored the gesture. "On what?" he asked.

"On if you want to give one," Goku replied, his eyes narrowed. "You don't look like you want to."

Kress's eyes also narrowed. "You may be a different version of him, but you _still_ look and act like my father. My _father,_ who I _hate_ , who I can _never_ forgive. How can I _want_ to apologize to you?" he hissed.

"What did your father do that was so wrong?" Goku demanded. "Tell me, so I know what I'm being blamed for!"

Kress clenched his jaw and looked away. "It's not your problem," he said. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you and your son. I'm _sorry_ ," he said.

"Not accepted," Goku said, then picked up the fish. "Come back when you can do better," he said, and walked up the path towards his house.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kress met up with Tarble and Goten, Tarble's face fell while Goten's eyebrow raised hopefully. "How'd it go?" he asked.

Kress glowered. "'Bout as well as could be expected," he grumbled.

Prince Tarble scowled at him. "And what are you going to _do_ about it?" he asked.

Kress glared at him. "What the hell else _can_ I do? He wanted an apology, I gave him one. Job done. Not _my_ fault if he doesn't accept it," he said.

" _Yeah_ , kind of is," Kai Goten replied, leaning against a tree. "Father can tell if you mean it or not, and if you don't, he's gonna call you on it," he said.

"I wouldn't know," Kress said, turning his glare to Goten. "He didn't raise _me_ ," he pointed out. He sighed. "It was easier with Uncle Raditz. If I did something to piss _him_ off, he'd just plant my face into the floor, and we'd be even. I thought I settled this shit with father _last_ time I was here," he grumbled.

"You let him _win_ last time," Prince Tarble said, raising an eyebrow. "You _insulted_ him."

Kress grunted at that. "Couldn't control my power last time. It was that, or finish destroying the Earth," he said. "Besides, he's only Saiyan by _blood_. Who _knows_ if he took it as an insult?" he said, disgust in his voice.

"When I thought _I_ was a human, that would have insulted _me_ ," Kai Goten replied.

"You were raised by Namekians and Kai," Kress retorted, but Prince Tarble raised up a hand, somehow causing both younger men to shut up.

"Your father requested something from you, and feels you did not deliver. That's a _challenge_ ," the prince said with a sigh. "Give him what he wants, or see if he'll let battle decide. Since he's your _father,_ preferably _both_. Until then, your place is up there," he said, pointing to the house on the hill. "Sit outside the door and wait for him to come out. Talk with him. _Fight_ with him. Use this," he said, tossing his personal gravity generator to Kress. "Make it an even fight. The two of you have issues words cannot discuss," he said. "Kai Goten and I will speak with my brother about a capsule. Do _not_ ," he said, glaring at Kress, "destroy the Earth. _Understood_?" he asked imperiously.

Kress sighed. "Yes, my prince," he grunted.

Prince Tarble nodded, then glanced at Kai Goten. "I seem to have left my scouter at home, do you happen to know which way to go?" he asked.

"That way," Kress said, pointing to the left. "Look for a large dome-like building with big black letters on it. Or sense for the largest ki. Prince Vegeta is usually training, it shouldn't be hard to find him," he said. "And, Prince Tarble," he added, stepping forward. "Can you tell him-"

"Tell him yourself," Prince Tarble said, with a smile. "Once you've finished with your father, come find us. I know you miss Vegeta as well."

Kress gave a short nod, then turned and walked towards the house, determination on his face.

Kai Goten gazed at the house wistfully, then turned to Prince Tarble. "Shall we?" he asked.

Prince Tarble gave him a long look. "You do not wish to see your mother?" he asked softly.

Kai Goten frowned softly. "It would be awkward to see her now, before Kress and Father have made up. Besides… I don't want to frighten her, either. I never really knew her, she died when I was born. Bulma is the only mother I really knew," he said. "And even that would be awkward. Especially since…" he cut himself off, shoving those memories down. He shook his head. "Let's just say, part of becoming a Kai is cutting off ties to the Living World. I really shouldn't be here longer than I have to be," he said.

Prince Tarble nodded solemnly. "Kress was not the only one to have suffered," he said softly.

Kai Goten peered at him, and grinned. "Come on, let's go see your big brother!" he said, and took to the air.

Prince Tarble smiled, and followed him, shaking his head in amusement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chichi peered out the window as Goku removed his clothes so he could wash up. "Goku… there's someone sitting outside," she said worriedly.

"I know," Goku responded with a scowl as he filled a basin with water.

Chichi frowned. "You _know_? Well, aren't you going to _do_ something? He's just… _sitting_ there. Shouldn't we invite him _in_?" she asked.

"No," Goku responded, his tone firm, which surprised Chichi.

She frowned, stepping closer to her husband. " _Goku_ , I'm surprised at you, what's got _into_ you? You're _never_ like this!" she said as he bent over the basin to wash his face and neck.

Goku stood up straight, toweling himself off, and took Chichi's shoulders in his hands gently. "Chichi, that man is not to come inside, no matter what, not unless I say he can. Is that understood?" he asked, his voice gentle, but stern.

Chichi blinked, then crossed her arms, scowling. "Only if you tell me _why_ ," she said, her tone equally stern.

Goku scowled for a long moment before speaking. "That man out there is an alternate version of Gohan. And he's in trouble. Remember when Gohan broke the window by accident, and tried to lie about it?" he asked. Chichi nodded. "Worse than that," he said.

Chichi glanced out the window again, frowning. "That man doesn't look anything like Gohan," she said dubiously, but Goku brought her close to him.

"Chichi, I know you care for Gohan, but right now he needs to be left alone. Okay?" he asked her.

Chichi hesitated, then nodded. "Okay, Goku. But, what about Goten, when he comes home?" she asked.

"Tell him to stay away, also. This is between me and Gohan," Goku said.

Chichi frowned for a moment, then nodded. "Well, then, dinner will be ready soon. And don't leave your clothes lying around, you _know_ where the hamper is," she said, back to her old self, as she turned and finished her work in the kitchen.

Goku watched her go, and smirked. He couldn't have picked a better wife….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kress sat outside the door, fuming. He really didn't see the point of all of this, it was just _stupid_. How could he _mean_ to apologize to someone who looked identical to someone he _hated_? This was all just convoluted and weird.

It was a paradox, really. He was angry at his father for not being saiyan enough to raise him properly, and he took it out on _this_ version of his father, who managed to _raise_ his son, but as a human. Somehow, seeing the travesty that would have befallen him had his father not been a pathetic weakling, didn't ease his hatred at his _own_ father, because while _this_ Gohan was horribly lame and much weaker than he, he was also much happier, and had his father alive and well with him. Goten was right, he was _jealous_ , and among everything, he blamed his father for dying, because he couldn't have _this_.

His father shamed their family, the only way that could ever be rectified was if his father fought to reclaim his honor. But he was dead, and _this_ version of him fighting did not have the same effect, because it wasn't _his_ father.

His feelings were all jumbled up. He had to sort through them. The sooner he did, the sooner he could be done with this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prince Tarble couldn't believe it when they neared the place where his brother lived. He could sense his energy, _boy_ could he ever sense it! It was HUGE! Vegeta in this universe was _tremendously_ strong.

He and Kai Goten landed, and Goten looked around for a door. Just as he found one, however, Vegeta emerged from his training room, and glared at the newcomers. "Tarble!" he said, causing the prince's head to snap in his direction, his eyes wide.

"Brother!" Tarble exclaimed, fighting the urge to race towards him. "It is true. You _survived_ in this reality," he said, grinning in relief. "It has been a long time."

Vegeta grunted at that. "Didn't father send you off to some far away star because you were too weak?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Tarble took no offense to that, having expected it. He smirked. " _You're_ certainly not! I could sense your power level from miles away!" he said in wonder. "You're stronger than father _ever_ was!"

"That's not difficult," he said with a shrug, looking his younger brother over. "So… another universe?" he asked, his eyes turning to Kai Goten. "Ah. The same one that Kress is from," he said. His eyes took in the symbol on Tarble's armor, and he raised an eyebrow. "Do you intend to _follow through_ with that?" he asked.

Tarble glanced down, and nodded solemnly. "With what I have left, anyway," he said, his look determined.

Vegeta met his gaze, then grunted. "Welcome to it, then," he said. "Did you two come just to show me this?" he asked.

Tarble shook his head. "Actually, Kress told us your mate created something called a 'capsule'. It happens to be a component of a device he's designed that might save our universe from the massive black holes he created. We came to ask if we could have one, and use its design," he said.

Vegeta grunted. "Ask the woman, she's inside," he said, gesturing to the entrance.

Tarble nodded in thanks. "Spar with me later?" he asked.

"Why would I waste my time?" Vegeta asked, his eyes narrowed.

Tarble smirked. "I might surprise you. I've been sparring with _Kress_ ," he said.

Vegeta frowned. "Are you at his level?" he asked.

"Not even close," Tarble said, "but I'm determined, one day, I will be. There are so many _stronger beings_ out there, brother, things you couldn't _imagine_ , things stronger than you or Kress! I'm not giving up until I can defend my family from them."

"Hmmph," Vegeta grunted, then shrugged. "Fine, come back when you're ready. I want to see what you can do," he said, and turned and walked away.

Tarble smiled, then turned to Kai Goten. "Let's go," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai Goten knew a trip to Earth would be an emotional one for Kress, and a bit for him, since he'd be able to see his father again, and maybe meet the mother he never knew.

He never expected to run into the mother he _did_ know…

"M-mom?" he breathed as he saw her there, her blue hair cut short, distracted look in her eyes as she kept watch over three different projects, even as she turned to look at them. She even smelled the way he remembered. He swallowed.

"Oh, hello, may I help you with…" she said, as her eyes caught Prince Tarble. Her eyes went wide, and he quickly stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm sorry for the intrusion, I'm Tarble, are you Vegeta's mate?" he asked, keeping his expression as friendly as possible.

Bulma blinked at that. "Uh… yeah. Do… you know Vegeta?" she asked, still a bit shocked.

Prince Tarble nodded, smirking. "Yes, he's my older brother," he said, his eyes bright.

Bulma's eyes widened again. "Oh, yes, that's right! Vegeta did tell me once that he had a brother! Well, it's nice to meet you!" she said, smiling. "I… take it Vegeta knows you're here?" she asked, knowing her husband would not have let another Saiyan enter the house without confronting him first. Unless it was Goku or one of his sons, of course. Though Goku visiting was a rare enough thing… he wasn't really the visiting type.

"Yes, we spoke to him just now," Prince Tarble said. "We actually came to see _you_ ," he explained, and glanced at Kai Goten, who was still staring at Bulma.

Bulma's eyes turned to him, and she frowned. "You seem familiar. Do I know you?" she asked, her eyes going to his waist, probably looking for a tail.

Kai Goten nodded, then swallowed. "Well… in _our_ universe you do," he said softly. "Or at least, you _did_. You're Bulma Briefs," he said, with a half-grin. "You raised me when I was little."

Bulma's eyebrow shot up, then she smiled. "Oh, I get it. You're from Kress's universe, aren't you?" she asked. Kai Goten nodded. "He told me that the Earth was destroyed in that universe," she said. "So, who are you?"

Kai Goten grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Um, my name's Goten," he said, wondering if she knew this universe's version of him. He knew there _was_ one, his father and brother had known who he was, last time he was here.

Bulma's eyes went wide yet again. " _Goten_? That's _you_ , all grown up?" she asked, approaching him, looking over his clothes, touching the white streak in his hair. "Goodness, you've changed. How old are you now? 16? 18?" she asked, frowning. "With you Saiyans, it's hard to tell, you age so much more slowly than humans do…"

Kai Goten frowned. "I'm not… sure, actually," he said. "Maybe Gohan knows?"

"You don't know how _old_ you are?" Bulma asked, scowling. "Goten, you're just as bad as your father! If I raised you, I'm _sure_ I taught you how to count!" she said, hands on her hips.

"Well, sure, you taught _both_ of us to-" Kai Goten swallowed, and took a deep breath. "What I mean is, you taught me how to count, but I've been in Otherworld most of my life, so I don't really know how much time has passed. Time doesn't feel the same outside the Living World," he tried to explain.

"Otherworld? Oh, Goten… you didn't _die_ , did you?" she asked, concerned.

Kai Goten shook his head. "No, no, Mom, don't worry… I mean, _Bulma_ … I was just in Otherworld to receive special training, that's all," he said, gesturing towards his outfit.

Bulma was distracted again, though, her eyes narrowed. "You said 'both of us'. Who-"

Suddenly, there was a loud noise, as two children ran into the room, laughing. "Tag! YOU'RE it!" one of the children said, a boy with spiky black hair, who made Kai Goten's breath catch. The other was a purple-haired boy, who was scowling at the other one.

"No fair, Goten! Mom's lab is base, you can't tag me here!" he yelled indignantly.

"I tagged you before you came into the lab, Trunks! It counts!" Goten insisted.

"Fine! TAG!" Trunks replied, hitting Goten on top of the head with a smirk.

"Not fair, Trunks, we're on BASE!" Goten yelled.

"BOYS!" Bulma yelled, causing both boys to stop their antics and glance up at her. "You will NOT play tag in the HOUSE!" she said, hands on her hips. "If you haven't noticed, we have guests. If you want to meet them, you will act civilized!" she threatened.

Both boys looked over at the two men. "Who are they?" Trunks asked, taking note of Prince Tarble's tail.

Bulma smirked. "Do you want to know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Both boys nodded. "And will you act civilized in the house?" she asked. Both boys nodded again. She smiled. "Well, Trunks, this is your Uncle Tarble," she said, gesturing to the man in Saiyan armor. "And, Goten…" she said, gesturing to Kai Goten, "this is _you_ from another reality. A _future version_ of you," she said softly.

Both boys had eyes like dinner plates, and they rushed up to the newcomers, full of questions.

"You're really my uncle? Can you turn Super Saiyan?"

"You're what I look like when I'm grown up? Will my hair really be that color?"

" _Boys_ ," Bulma warned, and they both grinned sheepishly. "Why don't you let our guests settle in, and then I'm sure you can ask them whatever you want," she said.

The two nodded, looking at each other excitedly. Bulma looked at the two men. "Would you two like to stay for a while? We have plenty of rooms here," she said kindly.

Prince Tarble glanced at Kai Goten, who shrugged. "We really came to make a request, Bulma, but… something's come up that might take a while. Gohan… er, Kress is with us, too, and, well, father-"

"Wait… _Kress_ was Gohan?" Bulma asked, scowling, her arms crossed. "Why didn't he tell me?" The two men shared a glance. " _Wait_ … _**VEGETA!**_ " she yelled, storming out of the room.

Prince Tarble glanced at Kai Goten. "What was _that_ all about?" he asked.

Kai Goten raised an eyebrow. "Vegeta knew who Gohan was. If _she_ didn't know, that means he didn't tell her," he said, but was interrupted by a pull on his pants leg. He looked down at the younger version of himself.

"Hey, older me, why are you dressed like that?" the younger boy asked.

Kai Goten smiled, kneeling down to speak to Little Goten at his level. "Because I'm a Kai," he said, conspiratorially.

Goten's eyes widened. "Will _I_ be a Kai, when I grow up?" he asked, awed.

Kai Goten cocked his head. "Probably not," he said, and smiled reassuringly as the boy's face fell. "Goten, do you want to turn into a Super Saiyan one day?" he asked.

Goten smirked. "I can already turn Super Saiyan!" he bragged.

Kai Goten's smile widened. "That's awesome! It took me a long time before I could do it. I think I was twice as old as _you_!" Then he sighed. "When I became a Kai, I couldn't do it anymore," he said.

Goten frowned. "You _can't_? Why not?" he asked.

Kai Goten smiled again. "Because I'm not a Saiyan anymore, only _Saiyans_ can turn Super Saiyan," he said, laughing. "Also, I have to stay outside of the Living World, and just watch other people live and do stuff." He leaned closer, and whispered, "To tell the truth, I'm not really supposed to be here, I'm sort of playing hooky," he confessed, with a smirk.

Goten giggled. "I won't tell," he promised quietly.

Kai Goten grinned.

Meanwhile, Trunks was asking Prince Tarble questions. "Uncle Tarble, where do you live? How come I've never seen you?" he asked.

Prince Tarble raised an eyebrow. "Well… I live far away, on a planet called Tech-Tech. But I'm not the same as _your_ Uncle Tarble, I think… I'm from an alternate reality, so you probably have another Uncle Tarble somewhere in yours," he said.

Trunks frowned. "So… I have two Uncle Tarbles?" he asked.

Prince Tarble smirked. "You could say that," he said, his eyes bright as he looked his nephew over. "Have… you started training yet?" he asked, knowing full well that Vegeta, of all people, would insist on his son being trained well.

Trunks grinned. "Yeah! I can even go Super Saiyan!" he said.

Prince Tarble's eyes were wide. " _Amazing!_ When… when our people were alive, the transformation, it was a matter of _legend_. Now it seems like everyone can do it but _me_ ," he said sadly.

"Aw, you'll get there, you just gotta train really hard, like my dad!" Trunks said proudly, a glint in his eye.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And he's just sitting outside, huh?" Gohan asked the voice on the phone, as Videl looked on, curiously. "Uh-huh. Yeah, sure thing, Mom, I can go talk to him. I can't guarantee it won't go like the last time, though… Oh. Uh… yeah, well… he came before, you see, and Dad and I had to… Mom?" Suddenly he pulled the phone away from his ear, and even Videl could hear Chichi yelling at Goku about something.

With a sigh, Gohan hung up, and looked at Videl. "Uh… you remember when I told you I met an alternate version of myself?" he asked.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "You mean, the one that tried to destroy the planet? Yeah, I remember."

"Well… he's back," Gohan said, sitting on the couch next to his new wife. "Father apparently had words with him, and now he's sitting outside our house, and Dad asked Mom to stay out of it, so…"

Videl smirked. "So she wants you to go talk to _yourself,_ and figure out what the deal is?" she asked.

Gohan nodded. "He's really messed up, Videl. I… I can't really imagine what he's going through. Or… maybe I can, and that's what scares me," he said, swallowing. "I told you about my Uncle Raditz, right? How he kidnapped me, and tried to kill my dad? And how I came to train under Mr. Piccolo?" he asked.

Videl nodded. "Yeah. I still don't understand it all. Your father died in that battle, but then he came back to life, and more Saiyans came. To tell you the truth, Gohan, I'm kind of surprised you turned out to be so normal," she said, smiling wryly.

Gohan cast her a sideways glance. "All that stuff that happened to me, that's kind of _why_ I turned out to be so normal. I've had my fill of danger and mayhem, enough to last five lifetimes. All I want is to settle down with you, and have a family, and live a nice, peaceful life for a change," he said, pulling her close. Then he sighed. "But, if you think _I_ had it bad… try to imagine what it would have been like, if my Uncle had survived, and taken me with him? This other version of me, _he's_ what I would have become, if that happened. His power… it's…" He swallowed hard. "He's never had a reason to hold it back. He never had Father teaching him right from wrong. He gave into it. The other version of my brother, he said that I almost destroyed the universe," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "I… do you remember me telling you about the Cell Games?" he asked darkly.

Videl frowned. "Oh, _Gohan_ …" she said softly, holding him close. "You _know_ that wasn't your fault," she said.

Gohan took a shaky breath. "The power inside me, it's not like father's, it's not like Vegeta's. It's _alive_. I stopped training after the Cell Games, because I had a taste of what that power would turn me into. I realized what it was doing, and I _stopped_. If I had stopped sooner…" he shook his head. "But, the point is, this version of me, he never had that experience. He never had reason to stop. I don't know everything about his life, but I know what I saw the last time he was here. He's out of control. I don't trust him, Videl. I don't trust him any more than I trust _myself,_ " he said softly, gazing into his wife's eyes. "If Dad has him sitting outside, it's because he's in trouble, probably for what he did last time. But… I just don't feel safe with him being there, alone, with Mom. If he loses his temper…"

Videl nodded, understanding. "Go, Gohan. Stay over there as long as you need to. If you're still there tomorrow, I'll swing by," she said, but Gohan shook his head.

"No, I don't want you anywhere near him. Just… stay here, and stay safe, okay? Promise?" he asked.

Videl sighed, then smiled. "Okay, Gohan. But at least call me, and let me know how it's going," she said.

Gohan nodded. "Of course," he said. Then, kissing his wife, he turned to the door.

"Oh, and Gohan? Tell your mother I said hello," Videl said.

Gohan frowned, thinking. "You know… maybe I can convince her to come up here to visit? That way, you can try to delay her, and I'll know she's safe?" he said.

Videl smirked at their ruse. "Sure! I'll help any way I can," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Kress did his best to ignore his mother, who was peering through the window at him. He couldn't face her… he _wouldn't_. She deserved none of his anger, and anger was all he had to give right now. He growled as a familiar ki entered his senses, and he watched the alternate version of himself land at the end of the walkway, dressed in khaki slacks and a… what was it called again? A _cardigan_?

He scowled at the newcomer, then turned his eyes forward, determined to ignore him.

Gohan wouldn't have any of that, though. He came up to where Kress was sitting, and crossed his arms. "Why are you here?" he asked, returning the scowl.

Kress narrowed his eyes. "Because _your father_ won't accept my apology," he said, refusing to look at Gohan.

This took Gohan by surprise, and he raised his eyebrow at Kress. "You came to apologize?" he asked. Then it struck him, and he scowled again. "Are you apologizing because you _have_ to, or because you _want_ to?" he asked, reminded of a much younger version of himself, sitting in his room, having this same conversation with his mother.

Kress glared at him. "What's it to _you_? It doesn't even concern you," he said, and turned his eyes forward again.

Gohan sighed, and sat down next to him outside the door, taking Kress by surprise. "Don't you think I'd be the easiest person to talk to? I'm _you_ , after all," he said, scowl still on his face.

Kress regarded him for a long moment, then turned forward again. "You're not me. You're who I _used_ to be, I stopped being _you_ a long time ago," he said woodenly.

" _Liar_ ," Gohan said, eyebrow raised. "Can't lie to _yourself_ , Gohan," he said.

"It's Kress," Kress replied, glaring at Gohan again. "I fought long and hard to earn my name, least you could do is use it," he said.

"Really? Tell me about it," Gohan said, his gaze firm. "Tell me _all_ about it. Maybe I can help you make sense of it all. And maybe, I can help with that apology of yours, too," he said.

Kress shifted slightly. "You're not going to like it," he said.

Gohan shrugged. "I already don't. I'm not the one demanding the apology. Start talking," he said simply.

Kress sighed. "When Raditz took me, I was scared," he said, his eyes forward again. " _Weak_. I remember him beating my father with one blow, and I remember father lying on the beach, unable to move, as Raditz took me with him. Then, he put me in his space pod…" he shuddered.

Gohan nodded knowingly. "I _hated_ that thing. I was pretty claustrophobic when I was a kid, I even got stuck in the closet once and just started screaming," he said, shaking his head.

Kress nodded. "Me, too. Made my power level rise, though," he said, with a smirk. "Uncle Raditz saw that, and decided then and there to take me with him, instead of waiting for father," he said. He sighed. "Every day he beat me, until I lost consciousness, every night I wished my father would come and save me. But he didn't. I started to realize, if I were ever going to survive, _I_ needed to be the one to save me. And so, I got stronger," he said, smirking. "Uncle Raditz gave me a new name, and brought me to another planet to train. It was the best year of my life," he said, smiling fondly. "Uncle Raditz was proud of me, I was a real warrior, a _true_ Saiyan. I knew I had earned the name he'd given me, _Kress_ , the proud warrior who surpassed everyone, even when no one thought he'd amount to anything," he said, his eyes shining. Then his face fell. "Then… it was time for my first purge," he said, and the light went out of his eyes, and he looked straight ahead, his eyes cold. "It was them or the Earth, my uncle had told me. I chose the Earth. I thought… I thought I made the right choice," he said, his fists clenched. "Until I destroyed the first village."

Gohan took a shuddering breath, and closed his eyes. "You changed," he said softly.

"I _died_ ," Kress responded, turning his gaze to Gohan. "Or, rather… _you_ died."

"I could… I could never forgive myself, if I had done something like that…" Gohan said, horrified, shaking his head.

"Don't worry," Kress said, his eyes cold. "Neither could I." He shook his head. "I knew I could never return here, after that. I would never be Goku's son again. I was a _monster_. I was Kress, Raditz's nephew, and that was _enough_ for me," he said softly. Then he scowled. "Then… Frieza took our prince. And made something… something _evil_ out of him," he said, swallowing hard.

"Something more evil, you mean," Gohan replied, earning a growl from Kress.

"He's our prince. Show some damned respect. He did his best with what he had. He chose a goal, and stuck to it, even after everything Frieza did to him. His only thought, his whole life, was vengeance for his people. He served as our prince faithfully, and we owe him the same," he said, his eyes narrowed. "Prince Vegeta is still alive on this planet. He's still training. He still acts to protect this planet. How do you thank your prince? By calling him evil behind his back?" he asked, disgusted. He turned away. "Even after everything Vegeta did… even after he killed my uncle, tortured me, turned me into…" Kress shook his head. "Even after everything, I can still honor his memory. I may be a monster, but I can show respect where it's due," he said.

"Yet, you can't show respect to your own father?" Gohan pointed out. "What did Father ever do to you, that was so bad you can't forgive him, when you can forgive Raditz and Vegeta?" he asked.

Kress growled. "You don't understand! You were raised as a human, how can you know what it is to be Saiyan?" he asked. He narrowed his eyes. "You read all those books, didn't you? All the ones mother got for you? You trained your mind, and became more and more intelligent, and your mother, did she ever stop giving them to you?" he asked.

Gohan frowned in thought. "No… actually, she just gave me another one last week, as a gift," he said.

"Of _course_ she did! Because, as your parent, her first priority is to see that you become the best!" Kress said. "Even humans care for their children this way. My Uncle Raditz beat me into oblivion until I was strong enough to defend myself. He wouldn't have had to, if my father had done his damned job and trained me from the very beginning. Saiyan cubs are trained from birth. I was four years old when I started my training!" he snapped. "Saiyan parents who do not want their children will just neglect them, so that they will either be killed by a rival, or the elements if they're weak, or be claimed by someone else. I was lucky my uncle came to claim me, and not one of father's rivals. _That_ is why I hate my father," he hissed. He glanced at Gohan. "Tell me… the first person to ever train you. Who was it?" he asked, daring his alternate version to name their father.

Gohan frowned, looking away. "Mr. Piccolo," he said. At Kress's questioning glance, he sighed and said, "At the time… he was one of my father's rivals."

Kress smirked. "Yet, you survived. Your luck's as good as mine," he said.

Gohan shook his head. "You were on the beach that day, you know Father lost his memories. He wouldn't have known he was supposed to train you from the beginning. Many human parents never teach their children how to fight! How can you judge him by customs and rules he didn't even know about?" he pointed out. "Just because Father didn't train you, doesn't mean he was neglecting you. He kept you safe! Remember the waterfall?" he asked.

Kress growled. "Of course I remember it!" he snarled. "At my age, I should have been able to fly _over_ it! Father wasn't protecting me. He was _crippling_ me. He wanted me to be weak, so he could continue to think he was strong!" he spat.

"That's not true, Gohan," a voice said, and both men looked up to see Goku stepping around the corner.

He had a scowl on his face, as he regarded Kress. "I couldn't even fly back then. I took the Nimbus everywhere, remember? I couldn't have taught you to fly if I _tried_ ," he said. "Did Raditz twist your mind so much that you really think I never cared for you?" he asked, looking hurt. Both men could see that he had been listening to their conversation.

Kress stood, glaring at him. "You and my father are two different people. My father gave me away. You were able to keep _your_ son. My feelings for my own father have nothing to do with my apology to you. Why won't you see that?" he asked.

Goku stepped forward, crossing his arms. "Because you're lying. Your feelings for your father _do_ have something to do with me. I can tell by the way you look at me, I can tell by the way you _apologize_ , and I can tell by the way you wouldn't fight back last time we fought!" he said.

Kress was caught off guard by that. "I never thought you were Saiyan enough to care about that," he said. He pulled out Prince Tarble's gravity generator, and turned his eyes back to Goku. "I challenge you, father. Base forms only, no energy attacks, and we use these," he said, tossing the device to Goku, who caught it, curiously. "Place it on your belt. Press the middle button, you'll notice your center of gravity shift. Adjust it however you see fit," he said, and activated his own, as well. "If I win, you'll accept the apology I gave you," he said.

Goku adjusted the gravity on the device, marveling that such a thing existed. He looked to Kress. "Fine. But if I win," he said, scowling, "You'll give me a _real_ apology. Got it?" he asked.

Kress gave a single nod. He then adjusted the gravity on his device.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" came a screeching voice from the door. Chichi stood there, frying pan in hand, glaring at them both. "You two are NOT fighting ANYWHERE near this house, got that?" she demanded, causing all three men to wince.

Gohan stood, saving the day. "Oh, hey, Mom, I'm sure they both plan on taking this to an empty field somewhere," he said, glancing at his father, who grinned sheepishly. He turned to his mother. "And, Videl wanted me to ask if you could come over, to help her settle in. She said she's trying to arrange the kitchen just right, and could use your expertise," he said, hoping Videl wouldn't hate him too much for this.

Chichi's expression changed. "Oh, well, I haven't checked in with Videl since the wedding. Poor girl must be in over her head! Let me grab some things, we'll need this, and this…" she said, as the two outside took this opportunity to fly off somewhere else.

Once Goku and Kress landed, Kress got into battle stance. "Just so you know… last time wasn't an insult," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I couldn't control my power. Plus, I wanted to see if this version of you was a halfway decent fighter," he said, smirking. " _That_ , was an insult," he clarified. He then flew at Goku, catching his father by surprise with an elbow to the face.

Goku was knocked back a few feet, but soon righted himself just as Kress sent a kick towards his head. He caught his son's foot with his hand, and used it to pull Kress closer, as he punched him in the side. Kress's tail caught him across the face mid-punch, however, disorienting him slightly so that Kress could free himself, kicking Goku in the chin with his foot as he flipped back. It was strong enough to send Goku flying backwards into the ground, and Kress got to his feet quickly, readying himself for his next attack.

Goku smirked, standing back up. "You know, I don't think you letting me beat you last time had anything to do with control, _or_ sizing me up. I think you just felt guilty because you knew you did something wrong," he said. "I think it was your way of apologizing," he said, as he flew at Kress again, sending a punch towards his face, which Kress blocked, scowling.

"Then why didn't you accept _that_ apology?" Kress asked, sending a knee towards Goku's stomach, which was also blocked. Kress swiftly moved behind Goku, aiming an elbow to the man's back, but Goku ducked, sweeping a leg behind him, knocking Kress off balance.

"Because," he said, watching Kress get back up, "I expect better from you," he said, blocking another attack from Kress. "And I think your father did, too," he said.

Kress snarled at that. "HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed, and launched himself at Goku, not caring at all about technique or fighting stance. "That man was weak and pathetic, and ONLY cared about his OWN STRENGTH! My father expected NOTHING from me! He proved that himself!" he spat. "He was weak, he DESERVED death, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HIM, NOT UNCLE RADITZ!" he screamed, his eyes turning teal as his hair began to glow yellow. There was nothing human in those eyes, anymore. "HE should have been the first to die, THE WEAK MUST DIE, _YOU_ MUST DIE!" he screamed, and bit down on Goku's arm, causing the older man to scream, as his son's teeth sank into his flesh. Goku powered up as well, shoving Kress off of him, as Kress began to scream. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!" he screamed, his power increasing steadily as Goku's blood ran down his mouth. He rushed at Goku again, wildly.

Goku struck Kress on the side of the head with both fists, knocking his son back, and scowled. "Power down _now_ , son, or you forfeit the fight!" he told him. "Control yourself! That's an _order_!" he yelled.

The words triggered something in Kress, and he hesitated, intelligence coming back into his eyes. He brought his hand to his mouth, and pulled it away, seeing blood there. His father's blood. His hand shook, as he powered down. "I… I'm sorry…" he said, his eyes wide, as he stepped back.

Goku nodded, powering down. "Was that so hard?" he asked.

Kress spat, wiping his mouth, glaring at himself. "I can't believe I… after…" he shook his head, spitting again. "I swore I'd never do that again," he said, growling, the air crackling around him.

"Gohan!" Goku said, gripping Kress's shoulder. "Calm down!" he demanded.

Kress was crying, turning his head away. " _Uncle Raditz_ …" he sobbed, and suddenly his father was holding him, as he cried, wind swirling around them. " _I'm sorry_ … I couldn't… I couldn't save you…" he cried, shaking. "He _made_ me… I'm sorry…. He _made_ me…" he cried.

"It's okay… Gohan, it's okay… it's over…" Goku said, holding the man as he sobbed. What had happened to his son in that universe? To Raditz? Kress obviously cared for his uncle deeply, and felt guilty over the way he died. Had Kress been made to kill Raditz? Goku was distinctly reminded of how he felt once he realized he had been responsible for his grandfather's death.

Gradually, the wind died down, and Kress was shaking, breathing deeply. Goku held him close, wishing in that moment that this version of his son, had been able to grow up like _his_ son had.

"Father... I _am_ sorry," Kress said, his voice little more than a whisper. "You don't deserve any of my anger, _none_ of you do. One day... one day I will be able to forgive _my_ father. But, my anger at him... it's all that holds me together. Without it..." he swallowed hard. "I know you don't understand, but I loved my uncle. He taught me, early on, to use my anger to hold myself together, to use it to keep going, even when I've lost everything. I... I was helpless to save him. I did... I did things, _he_ would have been disgusted by," he said, swallowing hard. "If I let go of everything he taught me, it's like I'm betraying his memory," he said, his fists clenched, his eyes hard. "Just like I betrayed _yours."_

Goku pulled back from him, looking Kress in the eyes. _That face_ … behind the scar that slashed over his eye, behind the scowl and blood and tears and the coldness of his eyes, was his son. _His son_ , who had traveled so far away, he couldn't see himself ever coming back. Goku's gaze was firm. "Gohan, I know you don't think I know what it is to be a Saiyan, but the truth is, I feel my people's blood running through me. I have _always_ felt different than everyone else I knew. I am constantly looking for new challenges, the idea of battle excites me, and believe it or not, I have a very _strong_ sense of pride. I know I inherited all of this from my people, from my parents. I know that, in a way, they live on through me. Even though I do not, and _will never_ , hold to their ideals," he said. "Your Uncle Raditz will always be a part of you. And you need to remember that, because one day, you _are_ going to be able to let go of your hatred. And when that day comes, you need to remember something else," he said, and scowled. "I would never, in _any_ universe, _ever_ truly give up on you. No matter what you've done. No matter who you've hurt. That part of me would never, _ever_ change. When you let go of the hatred Raditz raised you with, if you feel yourself falling apart, find your father. He's been watching over you all this time, I can guarantee it."

Kress's chest clenched at his father's words. "I will," he said finally.

"Well, then," Goku said, standing up, "why don't we get something to eat? I'm starving, and from the looks of it, so are you," he said, glancing at the bite mark on his arm. Kress looked away, turning scarlet. "Oh, wait… did Gohan take Chichi to see Videl? Maybe we can go over to their place?" Goku said, scratching the back of his head. He reached down and changed the setting on the device on his belt. "This thing is really neat, by the way" he said, grinning. "Can I keep it?" he asked. "It makes for good training."

Kress grunted. "Sure. I mean, it's Prince Tarble's, he'll probably let you have it," he said with a shrug. "Who's Videl?" he asked.

Goku smirked. " _Your wife_ ," he said, snickering at the look on Kress's face. "Who's Prince Tarble?" he asked, confused.

"Prince Vegeta's brother," Kress replied, smirking at Goku's reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Tarble prepared himself the moment he stepped into the gravity room. He remembered sparring with his brother when they were young. Vegeta _never_ went easy on him before, and he didn't expect it now.

"Hn… last time we did this, you left the room _crying_ ," Vegeta said, setting the gravity generator in the middle of the room. "Let's start at 100 times gravity, that shouldn't be too hard," he said.

Prince Tarble's eyes widened, then when the gravity shifted, he relaxed. "Oh. You meant 100 times _this_ planet's gravity," he said, getting into stance.

Vegeta looked him over for a moment, his face impassive, then the next instant his fist was stopped inches away from Tarble's face, held back by Tarble's hand. Smirking, the two brothers began their battle, zipping in and out of sight, Tarble blocking many of Vegeta's punches, Vegeta blocking all of Tarble's. Vegeta then smirked again, and suddenly his fists were flying faster than Tarble could block.

Tarble growled, throwing everything he had into blocking his brother, furious that Vegeta had chosen _this_ to be when he started going easy on Tarble. When he was a cub, he would have appreciated it, but _now,_ he felt Vegeta was mocking him. How _dare_ he?!

"What's wrong, brother? Didn't you _want_ to spar?" Vegeta taunted. "How will you protect this _family_ of yours from these incredibly strong powers, if you can't even stand up to _me?_ " he said, driving his fist towards his brother's gut, only to have his fist intercepted, his brother's eyes flashing temporarily to teal, then back to dark brown, as he used Vegeta's momentary distraction to kick him to the side, putting distance between them.

"I don't have a _problem_ standing _up_ to you, brother!" Tarble snarled, a flash of yellow going through his hair, then fading. "I have a problem with you _going easy on me!"_ he yelled, and went after Vegeta angrily, sending a fist towards his brother's face, which Vegeta blocked, scowling. Vegeta smirked, then knocked his brother into the wall beside him, mindful not to knock a hole through the wall this time.

"Oh, now you _don't_ want me to go easy on you?" Vegeta laughed. "Okay, fine," he said, and turned Super Saiyan, smirking at his brother. "No more going easy on you," he said.

Then he attacked.

Tarble could feel bones cracking beneath Vegeta's fists, but stood his ground, refusing to fall down. He couldn't even block, Vegeta was too fast, and in no time, he was standing there, bleeding, barely able to breath, and Vegeta was scowling down at him.

"Look at you. Barely able to stand. You've been training all this time, and _this_ is all you have to show for it?" Vegeta sneered. "Must not care very much about this family of yours, then. Your mate _must_ be a weakling, to have picked _your_ sorry ass," he said, glancing at his brother's blood on his gloves. "I don't know why I bothered with you," he said, sighing as he powered down. "Take that symbol off your armor, you're unfit to lead _anyone,_ much less a _saiyan_ ," he spat.

"You will not…. dismiss me… that EASILY!" Tarble screamed, his hair flashing gold again as he flew at Vegeta suddenly, almost catching his brother by surprise, but Vegeta blocked his fists at the last minute. "How dare _YOU_ call _ME_ unfit!" he yelled, his eyes going teal as he continued his attack, his power level growing. "Do you have ANY IDEA how FOOLISH YOU WERE?!" he demanded, completely Super Saiyan now, forcing Vegeta to power up as well to block him. "Father _squandered_ his power, he allowed Frieza to _fool_ him by feeding his ego, and look what became of him! And YOU, what were YOU doing all those years, working for Frieza, the monster who wiped us into OBLIVION?! Was it really so important to you, to be Frieza's _favorite,_ that you would turn on your OWN KIND? What did he promise you? Strength? Power? Those were all you used to care about!" he yelled, his attacks beginning to slow.

Vegeta took the advantage and sent his brother hurtling towards the wall a second time. He scowled. "I wanted _revenge_ , brother. That's all that was _left_ to us. I bided my time, placed myself where I would become stronger, so that I could finally-"

"YOU JUST WANTED POWER!" Tarble accused, glaring up at him as he pulled himself up with great effort. "ADMIT IT!"

"I WANTED BOTH!" Vegeta yelled, his power level rising even higher, and the two brothers glared at each other.

Then Tarble powered down, and smirked. "I miss our talks," he said.

Vegeta powered down, too, and released his hold on Tarble's fist. "You transformed," he said, smirking back.

Tarble frowned at that. "I… I _did_?" he asked, eyes wide. "I became a Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta nodded. "You will need _much_ more than that power, if you hope to lead our people," he said to him, all seriousness.

Tarble nodded. "I reap the benefits of your training with Kress," he said, frowning again. "Though I cannot approve your methods with him in our universe, brother. I am grateful you survived in this universe, you did not deserve the fate you met at Frieza's hand in ours," he said softly.

Vegeta grunted. "I don't wish to know what might have been," he said, looking at Tarble sharply. "Focus on what's around you, and you'll never let your guard down," he advised.

"Yes, brother," Tarble said with a short nod, grateful for the advice.

Vegeta gave a short nod as well, then turned and walked out of the room. Tarble followed him, doing his best to ignore his broken ribs, determined to walk out on his own power.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kress had been used to Goten's version of teleportation, so he was unprepared for Goku's. One moment, they were outside his old house, the next, they were inside a room somewhere else, watching his alternate self carry an armful of dishes across the room. Gohan's eyes widened as he saw them, and he almost dropped the dishes, saving them just in time.

Placing them down carefully, he turned, scowling at the two men. "What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning. His scowl was focused more on Kress than on his father, he really didn't want his wife around danger. And Kress, he knew, was dangerous.

Kress frowned, and stepped forward. "I'm sorry I attacked you last time, Gohan," he said, meeting his other self's eyes. "I fooled myself into thinking _you_ were the weak one, when in reality, it was _me_ ," he said. "I was jealous of the life you have. _Still am_ ," he said, with a smirk.

Gohan relaxed visibly, and nodded, smiling. "Welcome to my home, Kress," he said, just as Chichi and Videl walked into the room.

"Goku!" Chichi said, then her breath caught, as she then stopped in front of Kress. She was looking him over, carefully, studying him, and Kress shifted, uncomfortably. She frowned. "Gohan," she said softly, looking into his eyes. "You haven't been eating right," she said, and pointed to the kitchen table. "Sit down, I'll whip you up something," she said, in no uncertain terms.

Kress blinked at that, his eyes wide. "Uh… yes, mother," he said, and sat down, somehow feeling four years old all over again.

"What about me, Chichi? Can I eat somethin', I'm starving!" Goku said.

Videl smiled at Chichi. "Well, we haven't had a chance to have you guys over yet, why don't we have a big meal? Have everyone over?" she suggested. "I've never cooked a big meal like that before, but maybe…"

"Oh, dear Videl, I'll show you what to do! Come on, we haven't a moment to waste!" Chichi said happily, and the two began work.

Gohan laughed. "Well, looks like I should call Bulma and Vegeta, and invite them," he said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It happened after Goten had healed Tarble.

Bulma had gone in to give Prince Tarble a case with the capsules and data chips that she felt would help them best. She had seen Goten's powers first-hand, and had started asking questions. And Bulma always seemed to hit the _right_ questions. It was almost more than Goten could handle. Her skilled mind poked and prodded at the truths Kai Goten guarded most closely, things that could unmake him. The more she questioned him, the tighter his chest felt, as if she were squeezing the very life out of him. It was a relief when her phone rang, and Goten was spared having to answer.

 _Be strong, Kai Goten_ , he thought to himself. _Just a little longer…_

He knew his brother had made up with their father; he could sense Kress's emotions, loud and clear, and a few times had actually gripped the edge of a table to keep himself from teleporting over there. He knew that Prince Tarble had been right, that Kress and Goku needed to fight it out. They were Saiyans, after all. Fighting was therapy, for them.

 _Them_. It was that word again, that concept, that was both painful and healing to Kai Goten at the same time. _They_ were Saiyan; he was _not_. They were separate from him. All of this was separate. This was not _his_ adoptive mother, this was not the planet of _his_ people, and the lavender-haired child upstairs was not…

 _Her._

Perhaps it was not Kress's emotions he should be worried about right now?

"Oh, hey, Goten, that was Gohan. Or, rather, _our_ Gohan," Bulma said as she walked back into the room. She had had words with Vegeta earlier for not telling her their house guest last time had actually been Gohan. He had merely grunted and walked off. She was happy to see the two boys from another universe, and especially to meet Vegeta's younger brother, who seemed very nice. Especially considering what the rest of his family was like. "Everyone is getting together at his house, before you all take off," she said.

Kai Goten took a step back.

"Goten? Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned, taking a step toward the older version of the boy playing upstairs.

Kai Goten stepped back again, instinctively, and suddenly Bulma felt as though a great pressure were holding her back. She gasped, and as quickly as the pressure came, it left.

He took a calming breath. "I need to go," he said softly, desperately trying to regain his calm.

Bulma frowned. "Goten, tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help," she said, taking another step forward, and froze mid-step.

No, she didn't freeze, Goten realized. _Everything_ froze.

"Who are you?" a voice said, and Goten found himself staring at another Kai. It was one he didn't recognize, with pale lavender skin and long white hair. His clothes were the same color as Kibito's.

"I'm Kai Goten," he said, glancing around. He was on the Supreme Kai's planet. He wondered if maybe, this universe's Supreme Kai was different than the one from _his_ universe. The Kai were created based on need, if the universe had different needs, it stood to reason it would have different Kai.

The other Kai blinked at that, and frowned. "I know every Kai in existence, yet I don't know you. Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously.

Goten frowned. "We're on a mission of mercy," he said softly. "Our universe faces a cataclysm, and a way has been provided to us to come to this universe's Earth, to collect an invention that we hope will help save it from destruction," he said.

"Earth?" a voice said from behind him, and he turned to see a very old Kai standing behind him.

An _old_ Kai?

Before he could inquire why a being who never aged appeared so ancient, the old Kai continued. "If you're going to Earth, why are you _here_?" he asked.

Kai Goten blinked. It was a Kai question, if there ever was one, he could feel the import of it vibrate through his body. "What do you mean? You brought me here, didn't you?" he asked, confused.

The younger Kai shook his head. "We didn't bring you here. You came on your own," he said, peering at him closely. "Why are you shaped like a human?" he asked, curiously.

Goten was still thinking on the first thing he had said, but answered absently, "I used to be human, before I was a Kai," he said. He had come here on his _own?_ _Why_?

"You were a human?" the old Kai exclaimed, bringing Goten's focus back to the moment at hand.

"Yeah," Kai Goten said, nodding. "Well, half-human, half-saiyan, anyway. Our universe's Supreme Kai had to turn me into a Kai, so I could stop the destruction of our universe," he said.

The old Kai glared at the younger one, who for some reason blushed. "It must have been pretty bad, if I had to turn a mortal into a Kai," he said, his eyes wide. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "Half-saiyan, you said? And your name is Goten? You must be Goku's son, Goten, then," he said.

Kai Goten smiled. "You're the Supreme Kai of this reality, aren't you? And you know my father?" he asked.

"Call me Kibito Kai," the younger Kai said, blushing slightly. "And, yes, Goku saved this universe. He's well known to us," he added, smiling.

"Kibito Kai?" Goten asked, peering at the younger Kai with new eyes. "In my universe, there is a Kai Kibito, who serves to protect the Supreme Kai," he said. _This Kai's energy…_

Kibito Kai nodded. "Kibito and the Supreme Kai fused together here, creating me," he said, looking down at himself. "To tell you the truth, it still feels a bit strange…"

Kai Goten laughed. "I'll bet! Kibito always said he never wanted to venture into the mind of the Supreme Kai, and you're both sharing a mind," he said, beginning to feel calmer already.

Kibito Kai looked at him strangely. "You know a lot about us," he said.

"You trained me, most of my life," Kai Goten replied, smiling. He pointed to a tree not far from them. "I've slept under that same tree for almost as long as I can remember," he said.

The old Kai gasped at this. "A mortal? Lived on the Kai planet?" he asked, offended. He turned his glare to Kibito Kai. "First you're turning mortals into Kai, then you're opening a bed and breakfast! What's next, will you be handing out tickets?"

Kibito Kai raised his hands. "Hey, it wasn't me! It was just another version of me!" he exclaimed.

Kai Goten was peering curiously at the old Kai as he yelled. Then, his eyes widened. "You're the one in the Z sword!" he realized.

The old Kai turned to peer back at Goten. "You mean you haven't freed me from that thing yet?" he asked, indignantly.

Kai Goten frowned. "I offered to… but you were afraid you'd disappear. You thought the universe might not need you anymore," he said. He then smiled. "But I've always valued your advice, and I know the Supreme Kai does, too. You stay at my place," he said.

"You mean, under the tree?" the old Kai asked, dubiously.

"No, I mean my home," Kai Goten said, laughing. "The Xenokai created a place for me," he said, his voice still filled with awe from the memory of it.

The two Kai's eyes widened at that. "The… the Xenokai?" Kibito Kai stammered. Kai Goten nodded.

"The Xenokai _never_ gets involved," the old Kai said. "If _he's_ involved…" he trailed off, sharing a look with Kibito Kai.

Kai Goten had a feeling he knew what they were thinking. "We're doing our best, to hold everything together," he said solemnly. "Whatever happens, will happen."

The old Kai nodded at that. "Good attitude for a young Kai to have," he said, approvingly. He frowned. "Maybe that's why your universe needed you. A Kai who thinks like a mortal, will probably be the only one not surprised when everything comes to an end," he said.

"Ancestor! That's not very nice," Kibito Kai objected, eliciting a shrug from the old Kai. He turned to Kai Goten. "That still leaves the question of, what brought you here, to the Kai planet?" he asked.

Kai Goten shook his head. "I don't know," he said, then frowned at the vibrations the statement made in his core.

"Sounds like you _do_ know, you're just not _sure_ ," Kibito Kai said, knowingly. Goten could clearly see the Supreme Kai side of him shining through. "What was the last thing you were doing, before you came?" he asked.

Goten frowned. "Bulma was telling me that everyone is going over to Gohan's for a meal," he said, as his chest becoming tight. "Then I told her I needed to go, and she started to ask me something… then…" He pressed his hand to his chest. "Something's wrong with me," he said softly.

 _Truth._

"Hmm… let me have a look…" the old Kai said, peering at Goten. "Open wide," he said, pulling down on the young man's chin, so that his mouth was wide open. He peered down Goten's throat, and Goten's eyes went impossibly wide as the old Kai stuck his hand, first into his mouth, then down his throat. Goten tried valiantly not to choke as the old Kai stuck his arm all the way in, rummaging around, until his eyes widened. "Aha!" he said, and closed his fist around something.

Images passed Kai Goten's eyes, a wave of grief washed over him, and the old Kai's eyes began to glow blue.

 _Finality._ That was the only way Goten could describe the feeling that flooded him, then, and it was a pleasant relief to the anguished pain he hadn't realized he'd been feeling up until now. The feeling like something was _over._ The old Kai's eyes returned to their normal color, and he pulled his hand out. "Well, now, that's better," he said, as Kai Goten sank to his knees, gasping heavily. "Oh, come off it, you're not a mortal, it's not like that's an actual _throat_ I was reaching down," the old Kai chided. "You're a Kai. You're not even really _breathing,_ you're just taking in air out of habit!"

Kai Goten held his throat, scowling at the old Kai. "It still hurts," he grumbled.

"Hmm, not as bad as before, I think, hmm?" he asked.

Kai Goten nodded. "The pain in my chest is gone. What… what was it? What did you do?" he asked.

The old Kai narrowed his eyes at him. " _You_ were trying to un-make yourself," he said, frowning. "The ritual that made you into a Kai, it would have demanded a sacrifice. What was sacrificed, exactly?" he asked.

"My life," Kai Goten said, simply. " _I_ was sacrificed. I had to be robbed of my potential, of the life I could have had, if I remained as a mortal," he said, and swallowed. He was beginning to understand what happened, now…

"And who sacrificed you?" the old Kai asked.

Goten's voice shook as he spoke. "My… my mate," he said softly. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes. "She was Bulma's daughter."

Kibito Kai raised an eyebrow. "Bulma has a daughter?" he asked.

The old Kai then whacked Kai Goten across the head, taking him off guard. "What are you thinking? You were speaking to the mother of the woman who sacrificed you? Do you even KNOW what a sacrifice is, boy?" he demanded, shaking his head. "You can't have ANY ties to her! NONE! Reconnecting with the girl's mother is a DEFINITE way to restore old ties, and those ties have been severed to _create_ you! That girl is poison to you, now, and the same goes for her family. Didn't the Supreme Kai of your universe warn you to stay OUT of the Living World?" he demanded.

Kai Goten looked down, and nodded. "I typically do," he said. "It's just… this trip, I wanted to keep an eye on my brother, so he wouldn't destroy anything, and…"

"Your WHAT?" the old Kai demanded, eyes wide. "You're still dealing with your family?"

Kai Goten met his eyes. "My brother is _mine_. He's the reason I became a Kai. I'm _supposed_ to deal with him," he said. He sighed. "It's a really long story. The Supreme Kai in my universe knows what I'm doing, and he has given his approval for this mission," he added.

Kibito Kai scowled, then. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have sent you to Earth, if I knew you'd encounter people who could un-make you," he said.

Kai Goten scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I didn't specify that I would _personally_ be coming along… but since Gohan almost destroyed the Earth last time, it seemed prudent to-"

"Gohan did _what?!"_ Kibito Kai exclaimed.


End file.
